


Letting Go

by Sidoh



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Peeing in the pool, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: Makoto and Haru find themselves stuck in a pool, and Haru needs to pee. Makoto reminds him how good it can feel to just let go. Because he wants to help, of course. That's all.





	

“Haru? What are you going to do?”

Haru is floating on his back, staring at the darkening sky. “About what?”

“You know, that thing Rin was talking about.” 

“I don’t care, as long as I can swim.”

Makoto sighs, leaning against the edge of the public pool. “But Haru, what about the survey we…”

Elegantly and without so much as a splash, Haru turns over and stands up in front of Makoto. Standing quite a bit shorter than the other boy, the water reaches up to his shoulders in this part of the pool. “I don’t know.” Blue eyes blink at Makoto, and then Haru gently pushes him against the tiles and effectively shuts him up by pressing their lips together.

I know, Makoto thinks, and tries to convey his apology through the kiss. I know you don’t come here to be asked the same questions everyone else bothers you with. He pulls him closer and enjoys the feeling of Haru’s skin against his own in the cool water.

The outdoor pool is small and nothing like the ones used for competitive swimming, but it’s the only place where they’re able to find a combination of water and guaranteed privacy, so it’ll do. There’s only a low fence around it and no security cameras, and they’ve been taking advantage of that ever since they were old enough to be out by themselves in the evening. 

The kissing, however, is a relatively new development. Not that Makoto is complaining. It’s just that their skinny dipping never used to be a big deal, but now that they’re regularly pressed up against each other, the lack of fabric separating their bodies is suddenly a _very_ big deal. 

“One sec,” Haru says as he pulls away. “I have to—”

The loud _bang_ of a door closing cuts him off. Their eyes widen as they meet, and without a second thought Haru dives under the surface and starts swimming towards the deep end. Before Makoto can process what the plan of action is, he decides to trust Haru and follows him under water. 

Haru presses a finger against Makoto’s lips as they resurface in a corner of the pool, on the side of a small building that houses the toilets and locker rooms. They carefully look over the edge of the pool only to conclude that the lights are on, and they lower themselves so that the water comes up to their chin. 

Haru shoots Makoto a confused look, and Makoto shrugs in response. The pool closes at eight and the facilities are cleaned for the last time immediately afterwards. In all their years of coming here, they’ve never seen anyone after nine o'clock. 

“What do we do?” Makoto whispers. “Do we try to get out before they find us?”

Haru looks at the pile of clothes on one side of the pool and then at the fence they need to climb over on the other side. There’s no way to avoid walking through the area that’s illuminated by the light from the building. “If you want to walk home naked.”

Makoto tries to think of a different solution. When nothing comes to him, he wonders why, if they were going to trespass, they were stupid enough to do it naked. “So, what now?” 

“We wait. They won’t come here.”

Makoto wishes he could be as calm under the circumstances. “If they’re actually cleaning now, that’s going to take at least thirty minutes. Maybe an hour.”

Haru shrugs, and that’s that. Makoto knows he’s right. There really isn’t anything else they can do. 

They wait in silence. After a while, Makoto’s heartbeat slows to an only slightly above average speed, and he starts to grow impatient. When he looks at Haru, he realises that he’s not the only one. Haru seems uncharacteristically nervous and fidgety. When Makoto opens his mouth to ask him what’s wrong, their eyes meet, and Makoto already knows.

“You were about to get out of the pool to use the bathroom, right?” He whispers. Haru nods reluctantly. “How bad?”

Haru doesn’t answer with more than a look, but Makoto really didn’t even need to ask. He knows what Haru’s like. Once he’s in the water, he’s so reluctant to get out that he doesn’t until he absolutely can’t put it off any longer. So if he was getting out of the pool to go pee at least fifteen minutes ago, the situation has to be _dire_ now. 

“Can you…” Makoto trails off, wanting to help, but unable to think of any possible solution. He carefully glances over the side of the pool to find that the light is still on and looks back at Haru, who’s staring vacantly at nothing in particular, his teeth lightly digging into his bottom lip. The water can’t be helping, and neither can the uncertainty of not knowing when he’s going to be able to relieve himself. “Haru?”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember when we were little? When you were swimming, you’d...you’d hold it in forever because you were so happy being in the water and you never wanted to come out. But sometimes you’d hold it in for too long, and you’d realise you weren’t going to make it in time, so you’d just keep swimming, and…” Haru looks at him with a mixture of guilt and surprise. Makoto just smiles. “Of course I knew, Haru. Anyway, I know you stopped doing that, but…”

“I’m not a child anymore.” Makoto sighs. He isn’t even sure where he’s going with this. Of course, he’s trying to make Haru feel better about what seems to be inevitable, but it’s about something else, too. He just can’t quite put his finger on it.

“I know that. But isn’t it also, in a way, nice to be able to let go like that? Isn’t it liberating?” Makoto is just about able to keep himself from using the word that describes everything Haru is about. 

Haru seems to take a moment to consider what Makoto’s just said. It’s one of the things Makoto loves about him; he questions things that others take for granted, but seriously considers suggestions that most people would probably balk at. 

“You want me to do it,” he finally concludes. There’s not a hint of judgement in his voice, and it’s not a question either. It’s simply a statement, and even though Makoto knows there’s no sense in denying it, he tries. 

“Of course I don’t, I’m just trying to he—” His eyes widen when the cool water in front of him slowly starts to warm up.

There isn’t much space between them, and as Makoto shifts slightly in the water, he’s pretty sure that he can feel the actual stream of urine against his hip. Suddenly, he realises just how right Haru was. He isn’t even completely sure if he has a thing for peeing or a thing for Haru shamelessly letting go like this, but it must be some kind of combination of the two because he’s getting hard and much to his embarrassment, finds himself wishing that he could pull himself up higher without being seen because he wants to feel Haru’s piss _there_.

Haru knows him scarily well, and so before Makoto even has a chance to force the thought from his mind, Haru angles his penis down so that the cloud of warmth hits Makoto’s groin first. He nearly whimpers at the feeling despite himself and wishes Haru would stop looking right at him as if his arousal is not completely messed up and disgusting. 

Once Haru’s bladder is empty, he gives Makoto a rare, reassuring smile. Under the water, his hand wraps around his erection, causing Makoto to almost give them away by letting out a gasp. “Haru, what…”

“Ssh,” Haru warns him as he starts to slowly fist his cock. “On the off chance that someone catches us, do you want to have an erection?” 

Makoto lets out a breathless laugh that turns into a moan as the pad of Haru’s thumb rubs the sensitive spot just below the head of his dick. They’ve done this a few times, but he’s usually not ridiculously horny before Haru even touches him, and he’s still painfully aware of what got him to that point. 

As Haru’s movements speed up, Makoto finds himself holding on to his shoulder, feeling his muscles weaken too much under his touch. “Haru,” he breathes when he feels himself getting close, and as Haru firmly strokes him to his release, he has to bite his lip in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. 

Immediately after he pulls his hand away, Haru starts to climb out of the pool. “They’re gone,” he explains as Makoto gives him a panicked look, still not completely with it. He has no idea how long the lights have been off. “Hurry up.”

They quickly get dressed and climb back over the fence. As they walk home, Makoto can’t help but notice the silence. He hates that he notices the silence, because Haru isn’t exactly the chatty type, and they’ve always been the type of friends who are comfortable just being together without needing to say anything. But now he suddenly finds himself wondering if this is just one of those silences or the bad kind of silence. 

“Stop worrying. Everyone has kinks,” Haru interrupts his train of thought. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Makoto can tell Haru isn’t just saying that to be nice. He genuinely doesn’t think Makoto is gross or weird. “Thank you,” he says quietly, relaxing a bit. “We shouldn’t risk going back there. It’s a shame.”

“Come over to my place tomorrow, instead. We can use the bath," Haru offers. 

“What good is a bath? The two of us will barely fit in there.”

They stop, having reached Makoto’s house. “I don’t plan on using it for bathing. See you tomorrow, Makoto.”

Haru starts walking home, leaving Makoto bewildered and confused.

It’s not until the next day, when he notices Haru drinking an awful lot of water without ever using the restroom, that he understands.


End file.
